


mistletoe (friend or foe?)

by starsandroses



Series: all is merry and bright [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, He’s using divine intervention, M/M, Sanders Sides Holiday Month 2019, cursing, joking death threats, logan is done with his best friend, misteltoe, roman and Virgil are already dating, roman wants some Logicality action, “divine”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandroses/pseuds/starsandroses
Summary: If Roman doesn’t stop his mistletoe shenanigans, Logan is going to put the “Ho Ho Ho” in “Homicide“
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: all is merry and bright [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569862
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	mistletoe (friend or foe?)

**Author's Note:**

> day four of @sandersidescelebration’s holiday prompts, and today’s is: mistletoe!

“I am going to murder your boyfriend. I am going to murder my best friend since I was seven and I am not going to feel an ounce of pity when I do it”

Virgil pulled off his headphones, looking up at Logan. “What did he do this time?”

Logan slipped his backpack off his shoulders, dug around in it, and pulled out something from deep inside. Virgil stared at it, then looked back at Logan with a raised brow. “It’s mistletoe.”

“Roman keeps hanging it all over the apartment.” Logan said, sitting down in the chair across from Virgil.

The other shut his psychology textbook, knowing there was no way he would be able to continue his studying. The background noise of flipping books and hushed whispers filled his ears for a few seconds, before he spoke. “You know Roman- heck, you know him better than me and I’m his boyfriend of almost a year. You know he’s a hopeless romantic, and that follows things such as mistletoe.”

Logan sighed, running a hand through his hair. “But why is he being so aggravating with it this year?”

“He’s trying to get you and Patton together.” In that moment, Logan was glad he didn’t stop and grab coffee from the small cafe in the library's lobby. He was quite certain he would have spit it out if he had been drinking it. “Excuse me?”

“He’s trying to get.” Virgil repeated slowly, as if Logan was a child. “You and Patton. Together.”

“I heard you the first time. For Newton’s sake, why?”

“He’s decided you two are meant for each other, based on the evidence I’m forbidden to tell you based on the rules of dating.”

Logan pressed his fingers to his temples, contemplating screaming. They would probably get kicked out of the library which would embarrass him and possibly send Virgil into a panic attack. So, it seemed he would have the screaming to internal hysteria. “This is the same boy, who, for almost a year, tried to set you up with Declan. Even though he had a crush on you. Even though it was quite obvious that the two you were just friends and that you liked him and that Declan is aro/ace-”

“In his defense, he didn’t know that Dee was aro or ace. And love blinds your common sense. Also, other than when it comes to himself, Roman’s matchmaking works. Look at Remy and Emile.”

“Just because he has success stories doesn’t mean he’s always correct.” Logan replied.

  
“Or maybe you’re afraid of what will happen if he’s right.” Virgil stood from his chair, stretching. “We have to make dinner tonight, right?”

  
“What did y- nevermind. Yes, it is indeed our night to make dinner. That’s why I came to get you. Roman is in class and Patton’s helping with the bake sale for the shelter, and I know you study here when no one else is home.” Virgil nodded, before picking up his backpack from the floor.

Logan followed, staring at the mistletoe, before shoving it into his pocket. He would have to throw it away before Roman could get his hands on it again. Thankfully, Virgil didn’t bring up the mistletoe again, even when Logan not so subtly dropped it into the nearest trash can (an inside one- he didn’t want a stray to find it and eat it. That would break Patton’s heart.) He didn’t even bring it up as they were making dinner. 

Virgil was humming as he stirred the pasta on the stove. Logan was sitting at the table, looking over his biology notes while he waited for the timer for his chicken to off. Then, Logan heard someone bang against the door, along with a familiar sigh. He pushed away his notes, and opened the door.

“Hello, Patton.” The other stumbled for seconds, before balancing both himself, and the container of cupcakes he was carrying.

“Oh, hi Lo! Thanks for getting me the door!” 

“Of course- here, let me take those.” Logan grabbed the cupcakes from Patton as they began to slip out his hands again. Patton was silent for a few seconds, and Logan wondered if he’d insulted him by taking the cupcakes. 

Then, Patton looked up and gave Logan The Smile- the one that made Logan’s heartbeat a little faster everytime he saw it. He opened his mouth to speak, then focused on something above Logan’s head. His cheeks flushed a bright pink. “Oh, ah-”

Logan glanced up and- “How on earth is there more of it?”

Because, there was a sprig of mistletoe hanging above their heads.

Patton gulped. “Well, ah, for the tradition!” Before Logan could ask what that meant, Patton was leaning upwords, slightly on the tips of his toes and connecting their lips. The kiss- oh god, Patton was kissing him- was warm and soft and Logan could still taste the lemon of Patton’s cupcakes on his lips. But, way too quickly for Logan’s liking, it was over.

Patton leaned away. The room filled with a fragile silence. Patton broke it. “Logan, are you okay? I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Logan was silent for a second, remembering what Virgil said in the library, about Logan being afraid of Roman being right. Afraid of what he’d been avoiding for months. No more.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more satisfactory.” He said, watching as Patton’s eyes grew wide. “Could you- could you do that again?”

A beat. Then Patton gave The Smile again and leaned in. Logan met him in the middle, and right before he shut his eyes, he made contact was his fourth roommate, who was grinning like a fool with the abandoned mistletoe in his hands.


End file.
